His Lips Caught My Fall
by wanderlustlights
Summary: After Potions class one day, when Draco “trips” Harry, he falls on top of his victim and kisses him. Ever heard the saying “Did you trip and her lips caught your fall?” Well… switch the ‘her’ to him’ and there ya have it. Bottom!Harry
1. Post Potions

**His Lips Caught My Fall **by Just Me. Jane.

**S****ummary**After Potions class one day, when Draco "trips" Harry, he falls on top of his victim and kisses him. Ever heard the saying "Did you trip and her lips caught your fall?" Well… switch the 'her' to him' and there ya have it. ; )

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry.

**Rated: **M for some language.

**Warning: **Slash. Meaning boy on boy action. Don't like it? Leave then, please thanks. :D

**A/N: **So I absolutely LOVVEEEE Harry Potter… and also HP slash fics, to say the least. So I decided to make my own. Hopefully, it's _somewhat_ original. And also, this is going to take place during year 6. Enjoy hopefully… :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter. The genius behind those masterpieces would be JK Rowling.

**And to all my Twilight followers…: **Don't worry, I _will_ be updating hopefully pretty soon, on "Thanks For the Memories." Enjoy this in the meantime if you just so happen to be a Yaoi HP/DM fan…!! LOVE YOU ALL!!

[[Thought of this while listening to "Extraordinary" and "Candy" by Mandy Moore. Really… just don't ask. Hahaha…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know that old saying "Well what then, did you trip and her lips caught your fall?!" Well… that's exactly what happened. Except… switch the 'her' with 'his.'

Am I confusing you yet? Well then… let me start at the beginning.

It all started a week ago. Let's just say that whenever I looked over at Draco Malfoy in classes and such, I caught him staring at me and then averting his gaze, blushing all the while. I stared at him in confusion the first few times, wondering why in the world my arch enemy would be staring at _me_, Harry Potter. It just wasn't an everyday occurrence, you know?

Potions class was ending and all around me people were filing out around me, including Ron and Hermione. They were sort of "together" now, so they did all the stuff that couples do, including walking to classes together and leaving their best friend behind.

Not watching where I was going as I started walking out of the classroom, following everyone else, but tripped over something and fell. Malfoy came down as well, landing on top of me, and in an instant—as I stared up into his ice blue eyes—his lips came down on mine.

"W-what are you doing, Malfoy?" I asked in a frightened tone, pushing his lips apart from mine, my hands placed firmly on his shoulders.

"Oh come on, Potter. Don't deny me this," he said in a breathless voice. Me? Making _Draco Malfoy_ breathless?! It wasn't possible…

I stared at him, incredulous and wide-eyed.

"B-but… you hate me. And I hate you," I spluttered. '_Don't deny me this…__'_ What the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?!

He cocked his head from side to side, seeming to think it over. "Eh. That's arguable." And then he _smiled_. Oh my god… Malfoy just _smiled_. At me. My mouth dropped open in surprise. He must have noticed that I was speechless, since he went on, looking at me intently but humor still in his eyes. "Honestly, Potter, haven't you noticed the particular way I have of so-called 'hating you'?"

I continued to stare at him some more, feeling his weight still on me, and shook my head a tiny bit, confused at what he was talking about. "Er… no?" I gulped nervously.

He rolled his grey eyes in obvious annoyance with me. "Really, Harry, what's it going to take for you to get it through that thick but beautiful skull of yours?"

My breath hitched in my throat as I tried to think coherently of what to say, licking my lips in the process. He must've taken that as some sort of hint; the next moment, I felt his lips crashing on mine.

I didn't even fight him this time. I was too busy enjoying what it felt like to have his mouth on mine. About a millisecond into the kiss I lost all my control and reserve; my hands were roaming his body, one finally settling on tangling his hair in my fingers while the other hand stayed put on his back firmly, keeping him on me.

I could feel myself blushing fiercely from all the heat he's giving me. I heard him moan and surprisingly—_nearly __beyond my own control_—I did the same. I moved my lips in synch with his all the while. His white-blond hair brushed against my face as he moved his mouth against mine. He finally broke away from me, so that we would both be able to breathe again finally. It was amazing how he practically knocked my newly-acquired breath right out of me when he broke out in a smile.

I couldn't help but stutter out my next words. "W-why me? Why… now, of all times? Why were you so… _mean_ to me all this time?" It was just too difficult to comprehend, out of all people that he could have, he would choose _me_? It didn't make sense…

Draco shrugged, smiling. "Why you…? A strange attraction to 'The Boy Who Lived,' I guess… And now seemed like the perfect opportunity. And why was I _mean_ to you, you ask? Harry, you can't _honestly_ tell me you've never heard of boys being mean to the girls they _like_, can you? It was all an act, Harry, believe me; I never _wanted_ to act that way to you. It just sort of… I just didn't know how to _handle_ the situation is all." He grinned hopefully.

I couldn't speak. All I could say was "Are you calling me a girl?" my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"OH. MY. GOD…"

Draco and I both turned our heads to the shocked voice. Ron was standing there, hand entwined with Hermione's. "Wh… w-what are you two _doing_?!" he practically shouted, pointing a finger from me to Draco and back again.

I looked up into Draco's eyes, noticing he was still on top of me. "I'd better go…" I whispered apologetically, hoping he'd understand, while at the same time slipping out from beneath him and grabbing my bag. I sauntered out of the room quickly and rushing past Ron and Hermione, who were both gaping, completely shocked.

They caught up with me quickly though, Ron placing a hand on my shoulder to stop me from getting any further. Damn him. Damn him to _hell_.

"Harry," he squeaked unnaturally. "Were… were you just _snogging_ Draco Malfoy?!" he asked in a scream-whisper, trying to keep his voice down low.

I decided it was probably better _not_ to lie. "Yeah. What of it?"

Ron's eyes went even wider than I even thought possible. "B-but… of all _people_, Harry! Malfoy?!" he screeched, and this time he pretty much yelled it to anyone who was within earshot. _Shit._

"Uh… I-" I started, but he cut me off, mid-stammer.

"God Harry! What the bloody hell is _wrong_ with you?!" He looked at me for a moment and continued his rant when I didn't respond right away. "What, did you trip, and his kiss broke your fall?" He stared at me, incredulous.

I couldn't help but smile at this. "Something like that," I responded cryptically and walked away, a huge grin plastered on my face.

_Well _that's_ a surprise. Hermione didn't even say anything…_ I thought as I walked off to my next class, in a total dream-like state.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Okay. My Twilight junkies out there are probably hating me right now. They probably all think that I went to the dark side of Harry/Draco yaoi… But whatever. _I_ liked it, so I guess that's all that mattered, hmm? Yeah. :D

Anyways… hope you all enjoyed, and—I will only do this if I get enough reviews and feedback—I'll continue if this certainly isn't enough to satisfy you all, and also only if you think that it should be continued. Because I can _certainly_ make this into a tiny story. But, as I say, that's all up to you. So… review review review!! Thankies!

MUAH!!

--jane.


	2. Midnight Visitor

**His Lips Caught My Fall **by Just Me. Jane.

**Summary: **After Potions class one day, when Draco "trips" Harry, he falls on top of his victim and kisses him. Ever heard the saying "Did you trip and her lips caught your fall?" Well… switch the 'her' to him' and there ya have it. ; )

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry.

**Rated: **M for language.

**Warning: **Slash. Meaning boy on boy action. Don't like it? Leave, please thanks.

**A/N: **So like _everryyy_one that reviewed the first chapter said that they thought I should continue the story. So… I'm HAPPYYYY to oblige. :D

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Harry Potter… do you _really_ think I'd be sitting here right now writing this?! Uh no. It's called FANfiction for a REASON, people!

**Anyways **enjoy :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch!"

This is what woke me up that night at about two thirty in the morning. Groggily, I sat up in bed, wiped my eyes, yawned while grabbing my glasses, and opened the bed curtains only to stare at the window. There was a white-blond headed person crawling into the room.

"_Bloody – fucking __–__stupid window!_" he bellowed again and I had to stare at him more as he fell to the floor in a heap.

"Malfoy?"

The mass of platinum-blond hair looked up from the floor and scrambled to his feet. "H-hey," he said with a nervous smile.

"Uh, hi…" I took in his appearance. He was no longer in his school robes but now was very fashionably dressed in a grey and green t-shirt with dark blue jeans; simple but it didn't matter. It still looked nice on him either way. "Malfoy, you _do_ know that it's forty degrees out there, don't you?" I looked at him, my eyebrows raised in expectation.

He blinked a few times, slightly confused. "Yeah, so?"

"_So_, do you want to catch a cold?!" I yelled in a hoarse whisper.

He blinked a few more times and then his face broke out into a huge triumphant smile. "Your concern for my well-being is _touching_, Potter."

I scowled at him, using his own actions against him for once.

He just laughed.

I rolled my eyes and changed the subject. "So what're you doing here then?"

"I have to have a reason now?" he mused, sauntering toward me.

"Uh yeah, I'd say you need to have a reason to be _in my room_," I clarified, enunciating each of the last words and wondering just what it was he was up to. "What are you playing at, Malfoy?" I crossed my arms and looked up at him from my place on the bed.

He laughed again, breaking out another smile in the process. _Merlin_… I didn't even know Malfoys were _allowed_ to smile… Most of the time they just played up the sneering and scowling. It was amazing to see a _genuine_ smile on that pale face of his.

When he got to me his smile faded and I could see the serious but lustful—_lustful_?! Oh _god_—gaze that he had on me as he took my hand in his and stared right into my eyes. "I'm not playing at anything," he responded in a deathly low voice. He brushed my cheek with his thumb while he held my chin in his palm, closed his eyes, leaned over, and kissed me for the second time that day.

It knocked the wind out of me, to say the least, as he plunged his tongue into my mouth and had a power struggle with my own. I felt like I couldn't breathe but resumed the kissing _still_, sucking on his bottom lip before I finally surrendering and letting my forehead collapse against his own.

My mind was whirling, giving me incoherent thoughts all around. "You taste like chocolate frogs," I whispered, my mind still clouded.

Draco laughed, the sound like music to my ears. "Good to know," he said with another soft chuckle.

I felt heat come to my cheeks and I could tell that I was blushing furiously. "Don't be embarrassed, Harry. If it makes you feel any better, you taste like raspberries…"

My eyes shot open immediately at that and I found that he was staring straight back into my eyes. His comment made me break out into a huge smile.

"You know you're actually quite cute when you blush," he admitted with another grin.

I scowled at his remark.

I could tell he tried to hold back his laughter for he said in a deathly low voice. "Ooh, a _scowl_. How very Slytherin of you. I'm actually quite surprised you never made it into that house, really…" his voice trailed off as he continued the thought, staring off into space.

"Yeah, well then where would all of my Gryffindor courage have gone? That's right, it would've just gone to waste."

"Ooh, and sarcasm, too…! Wow, this just keeps getting better and better. Don't tell me I've rubbed off on you…" His eyes went wide in mock horror, leaving me to just glare at him.

"Merlin, you _glare_, too…! That's it. First thing tomorrow morning we're going to Dumbledore and you're asking if you can get re-sorted. Better yet-"

"Draco."

"-why don't we just do it now? Come on, let's go, I mean I'm _sure_ you can convince him, you _are_, after all, just about his favorite-"

"Draco."

"-student here so I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind if we just _barged_ in there unannounced in the middle of the night and _besides_, y'know, it _would_ be nice to be able to sit with you in the Great Hall day after day after-"

"DRACO!" I interrupted more firmly this time before he could go any further.

He looked at me. "Yes?" he asked innocently, giving me puppy-dog eyes as he pouted.

I stared at him for a moment or two, scrutinizing his face as he looked at me blankly. "…Is your _whole_ family this crazy… or is it just you?" And then I burst out laughing.

"Ha. Ha. Very _funny_, Potter," he sneered and then glared.

I heard someone stirring at that moment. Damn.

I looked out of the bed curtains to see who it was then shut them again. "Just Ron."

Draco looked at me, slightly confused.

"Bad dreams. Spiders, y'know…" I smiled when I saw him repress a shudder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Hah! So I think I'm going to leave it here until the next chapter comes to me. Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter and… review review REVIIEEWWW…!! -says in sing-song voice- :D

**P.S…: **I REALLLYYYY hope that you didn't think Draco's ramblings were weird/lame. Oh _god_, I sure hope not… lol, anyways though… see you all next chapter…:D


End file.
